Danger
by love for edward
Summary: What happens when Bella's dad becomes abusive and in order to keep Edward and his family safe she has to break his heart? Story of love, hurt, betrayaland denial. First fan-fic. be nice
1. Love and Pain

**Danger: Chapter 1- Pain and Love**

**It was Friday night.. He hasn't come home yet. For the past couple of months Charlie has started hitting me. I don't exactly know what went wrong. It all started one night in June...**

**FLASHBACK* "Hey Dad! I'm back from the party." I had just gotten back from Jesica's partty andI was pretty beat. "Hey Bells! Can you come in here for a sec?" **

**"Sure Dad." When i got into the living room he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Dad?" I asked, "What's wrong?" It looked like something was seriously bothering him.**

**"Nothing." he said. "I just have a question to ask you. OK?"**

**"Ok?" **

**"How serious are you and Edward?" he asked. That took me by surprise. Didn't everyone know that we were in love and talking about marriage? **

**"Well Dad, very serious. We love each other very, very much. You know that. Was that the question?" I was really confused. Why would he ask that if he already knew the answer?**

**"No," he said, "that's not the question." Just at that moment he got up and looked me straight in the eyes. The look in his eyes was pure... hate. It was really scaring me.**

**"W-well what was it Dad?" I was really scared. He has never looked that way in his life... He looked like he was ready to hurt someone. **

**"The question is, why aren't you and Jacob together? He's way better than Edward," he sneered his name, "and he could provide for you. Give him a chance." **

**I was shocked. Was he asking me to break up with Edward? "Dad I-I just can't. I love Edward. I mean I love Jake too, but just as a friend. Nothing more. He's like my brother. I can't live without Edward." **

**"NO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE WITH JAKE!" **

**At that moment he threw me down and beat me. **

**END FLASHBACK* **

**I shuddered at just remembering that night. I was busy making dinner for Charlie so he would be in a good mood. I still haven't told Edward. The only person that knows is - surprisingly - Rose. She had started being nice to me and one day i just broke down and told her. She promised not to tell anyone and so far she has kept that promise. **

**I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him really bad. The only thing from stopping me was that i didn't know how he was going to take it. **

**A couple minutes later i heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up in the driveway. **

**"Bells?"**

**"In here Dad!" I took a deep breath to clear my head and put on a happy face. "Dinner is done."**

**"Thaks. How was your day?" Hmm well he seemed to be ina good mood. **

**"Mmmm good. School was boring as usual."**

**"Hmm thats good." **

**"Yeah... I'm tired I'm going to go up and get ready for bed." Edward was coming over tonight and i wanted to have all my human moments out of the way and done with. That way I could spend more time with him.**

**"Ok Bells." **

**"Goodnight Dad." **

**For the first time in 5 months I didn't get beaten. I was excited. And to make it better, I was going to see Edward soon, and since Charlie is going fishing tomorrow, I could spend all day with him.**

**That's when I remembered the bruises from the other night. I can't tell Edward what has been going on, but i can't lie to him either.**

**I knew if he were to see the bruises he would be furious. He didn't want anything to ever happen to me. He was my angel. He considered himself a monster with no soul. But i believed otherwise. How could someone so pure and nice and just plain**_** good**_** be a monster with no soul? **

**"Bella?" **

**Huh that's strange. I start to think about him and I can hear his voice... Man i need to get a hobby.**

**"Bella love? Can you hear me? Bella??" That brought me out of the trance i was in. I wasn't imagining him, he was standing by my bed.**

**"Edward?" **

**He laughed. "Yes love. Who else would it be?" **

**"Sorry. I was just thinking."**

**"Really? About what?" He sat next to ma and pulled me close. I knew I had to tell him... i just don't know how.**

**"Nothing much. Just thinking about a couple ideas that I had." Which wasn't a lie. I had been thinking about that... Two days ago.**

**"Ideas? Ideas about what?" **

**This was something else that scared me. I was thinking about what we could do for the wedding. We had only talked about it twice, and both times I thought that I was too young. But now... With what Charlie has been doing I think it might be best to do i soon. **

**"Mmmm about the wedding." As soon as I said wedding Edward's eyes lit up. I knew he was excited about it and really wanted to marry me. **

**"Really? Wait, you never gave me an answer." His face fell when he said that. How could someone be so smart and miss something so obvious? **

**"Edward," I took a deep breath, "that's a yes."**

***END CHAPTER***


	2. Defiance

**We were finally engaged. The whole Cullen family knew and Alice gladly - without my permission - was planning the wedding. There was only one problem... I still had to tell Charlie.**

**I wasn't exactly sure how he was going to react. I knew the reason behind the abuse was because i wasn't with Jacob, and that scared me. **

**So would telling Charlie be a mistake? **

**He's my father. Whether i like it or not, he's going to find out sooner or later.**

**"Bells, are you home? I have some news." **

**"Yeah Dad, I'm coming."**

**When i got downstairs i saw that he was excited about something.**

**"Hey Dad, what's the news?" **

**"Jacob and Billy invited us down for dinner tomorrow night. I told them that we would be there." **

**That was a problem. Edward still didn't approve of me spending time with Jake. I really wanted to tell him about the wedding. I knew that girls had miad of honors but Jake had always been my best man.**

**"I'm not sure Dad. I had plans with Edward tomorrow night." That did it. He went from extremely happy to outraged.**

**"WHAT! NO YOU ARE GOING TO THE DINNER! Just tell him that you have something else to do."**

**I knew better than to argue with Charlie , but it just slipped out. "NO CHARLIE! I told him that we would hang out."**

**With that he sent me flying into the wall. I felt something warm trickling down the side of my face. I quickly held my breath so i wouldn't pass out.**

**"I said we are going to the dinner. Now go upstairs and get to bed!"**

**I ran upstairs to the bathroom to get the bleeding stopped. I looked in the mirror and was glad that it was only a little gash. I easily stopped the bleeding and got it bandaged up. I could cover it up as I fell. Edward wouldn't think much of it.**

**How would I tell him that i had to cancel the plans we had? Then on top of that, tell him its for a dinner with Jake.**

**This is going to be a long night. i went to my bed and put my head in my hands. How was I going to tell him that Charlie was abusing me just for being with him?**

**Knowing Edward he will take the blame. He doesn't like when I'm in any sort of pain. And he always finds a way to take all the blame, even if i was the one that fell down the stairs or something.**

**Just then i felt a cold breeze. I looked up to see Edward with my favorite crooked grin on his face.**

**"Hey." He said smiling.**

**"Hi... Um I have some bad news." I felt so bad for canceling on him.**

**"What is it love?" He looked so sad. Why did it have to be me to tell him the bad news?**

**"Uh. I'm sorry but Charlie told Billy that we would come down for dinner tomorrow night." I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his reaction. I knew it wasn't going to be good. I heard him take in a sharp breath. I flinched waiting for the anger to come. Just then i felt his cold, strong arms wrap around me.**

**"Love I'm not mad at you. I'm... You know i don't like you going over there unprotected. But being that Charlie already promised, i can't tell you no."**

**"Oh. i thought you were going to be really upset."**

**"Well yes I am upset. But there's nothing I can do about it. Just promise me that you'll be very careful. You know Alice cant see werewolves. So i won't know if your safe or not and i can't cross the boundary line.**

**He was serious when he said that. I'm just Bella, the danger magnet. I attract danger. If there is danger within a 10 mile radius, it will find me. **

**"Of course I will. But don't go ripping Jake's head off if i trip or something."**

**When I said that something flashed in his eyes telling me that, that was exactly what he was going to do. "Edward," I said, "promise me. I don't want... never mind. Just promise me you won't." **

**"Bell? What were you going to say?"**

**"Nothing. I just don't want the people I love, mainly you, to get hurt." I could tell that he didn't exactly believe me. I'm just not ready to tell him.**

**"OK Bella, I promise you that I will not - no matter how much i want to - rip Jake's head off if you get hurt. I love you."**

**"I love you too." I really did love him with all of my heart. He is my life. "Mmmm Edward?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Can I go to sleep? I'm really tired." I really was tired, but the actual reason was cause i didn't want him to try and pry all my secrets out.**

**"Of course love. I'll be right here." He laid me down and held me tight while he began to hum my lullaby. I sighed and just cuddled closer.**

* * *

**"Good morning." **

**I heard Edward, but I was still tired. "Mmmm." was all I could manage to say. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.**

**"I'm going hunting today. So I have to leave. I'll see you tonight. Please please PLEASE, be careful."**

**"I will. miss you already."**

**"Miss you too. I love you."**

**"I love you too." With that he gave me a light kiss and was out my window. **_**I guess I better get up. **_**Right when io started to get up and get my stuff ready for a shower Charlie knocked at my door.**

**"Bells, you up?"**

**"Yeah Dad. I was getting ready for a shower. What time do we have to be at Jake's?"**

**"As soon as you are ready. Did you tell Edward it was over yet?"**

**"No Dad, and I'm not going to." As soon as I said that he came through that door and had me pinned up against the wall.**

**"Well i suggest that you tell him soon." My back was going to be hurting later. All I could do was nod my head. He let me drop to the ground and slammed my door on the way out.**

**I got up and went to take a hot shower. The hot water felt so good on my sore muscles. I inspected my body to see if anything would be too noticeable. Everything was fine... Except for my neck.**

**I had a bruise wrapping around my neck from hen he held me up against the wall. Oh well. It will just be covered up with makeup just like everything else.**

**When I was done, I went downstairs to head out to La Push with Charlie.**

***END CHAPTER***


	3. Dinner

**The ride to Jake's house was quiet. Neither one of us said a single word. I love my dad, but this has to stop. We were getting close to La Push when i looked out my window. Edward and Alice running in the forest. **_**Well, **_**i thought, **_**they do have a problem with me visiting Jake. **_

**"Bells," I looked up. This was the first time he said anything the whole way here. **

**"Bells, I want you to say nothing to Black's about what has been going on." My eyes widened. I wanted to tell Jake exactly what has been going on. **

**"Ok Dad. I won't." I'm pretty sure Jake won't say anything to anybody if I told him. Maybe we could go for a walk and I could tell him there. I looked out the window and jumped. Jake was looking right through it.**

**"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you." **

**"Oh." I said out of breath. "It's OK Jake. I just wasn't paying attention." I got out of the car and he picked me up and gave me a big bear hug. "Jake...c...an't... br...ea..the." He dropped me but picked me up right before my face hit the mud.**

**"Sorry Bells. I forgot."**

**"It's pk Jake. So... What's for dinner?" Now that I thought of it, it was only 11:00. Why would we be here so early if we were here for dinner?**

**"Actually, I'm not sure. Billy just told me last night that you were coming over."**

**"Oh. Well being that it is still rather early, wanna go for a walk?"**

**"Sure."**

**The whole time we were walking I kept on thinking about telling him about Charlie. Every time I tired I ended up chickening out. I knew something was bothering him, I just didn't know what. He kept on looking over at me. He would look me up and down, then open his mouth like he was going to say something but then close it. **

**"Jake, is something wrong?" The way he was acting was really starting to worry me. **

**"No... Well yes. But not with me." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Bella are you OK? like physically OK?"**

**That caught me off gaurd. I didn't think that the abuse was obvious. After Edward left last year, I had gotten good at covering up my emotions... Especially pain. But could I lie to Jake? No. He was my best friend. I couldn't lie to him any more than I could lie to Edward. **

**"Jake, I can't tell you what's wrong yet. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you and you will always be my best man." For some reason I got a strange feeling that something was going to happen... Soon.**

**"Ok Bells. But tell me soon. Whatever it is, I can help you. I'm always here. I love you."**

**I knew what he meant by that, and I also knew that he knew that I didn't - couldn't - feel the same way. "I know Jake. I know. And thank you... Um, what time is it?" My dad would kill me if I was late.**

**"Um. 5:00. I think. Wow we should be getting back." **

**We left the beach and started heading back to his house. Hopefully tonight won;t go bad and Charlie will leave in a good mood.**

**As soon as we got there we found Billy and Charlie in an argument. They stopped as soon as they saw us, but something told me that this wasn't over.**

**"Let's go Bella!" Charlie was extremely mad and I knew that I shouldn't ask any questions. **

**"Ok. Bye Jake, Billy." When I looked at Billy it was almost like he was apologizing. **

**"Bye" they both said at the same time. Both of them sounded sad... and regretful?**

**"COME ON BELLA!" **

**"Coming!" **

_**Well so much for dinner. **_**I thought. I walked out of the house and got into a car with a very mad Charlie.**

**Halfway home he smacked me. My cheek was stinging and my head was throbbing from hitting the window. "Why the HELL didn't you TELL ME?!" **

**"T-tell you what?" I was really scared. I had no clue what I hadn't told him.**

**"That your precious Edward is a vampire."**

**I froze. How did he know that? Then it clicked. Billy and him arguing, the apologetic look Billy gave me. Billy said something. Now Charlie knows... This isn't good.**

***END CHAPTER***


	4. Dinner JPOV

**I was getting ready for Bella to come over for dinner. I wanted to tell her that I accept that she is with Edward, but that I will always love her. **

**"Jake, Bella's here." What!? It was only 11:00. **

**I was out at the car and she jumped when she saw me. "Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." Something was off about her. She looked like... when he left her.**

**"Oh. It's ok Jake. I just wasn't paying attention." She was out of breath. She couldn't have been that scared, could she? She got out of the car and I picked her up into a big hug. "Jake...c...an't...br...eat...he." She gasped out. I dropped her forgetting that she's Bella, the clumsy queen. She was about to fall face first into the ground. I caught her just before she hit.**

**"Sorry Bells, I forgot." She seemed to have gotten clumsier... Is that even possible for her? Something just wasn't right. I could just feel it. I swear if that bloodsucker did ANYTHING to hurt her, I would rip his head off!**

**"It's ok Jake. So... What's for dinner?" She sounded really confused. "Actually," I said, "I'm not sure. Billy just told me last night that you were coming over." He had invited Charlie over and I had asked if Bella could tag along. Billy, of course, said yes. I was excited that I was going to see her. I even told Sam I wasn't going to patrol today.**

**"Oh. Well being that it is still rather early, wanna go for a walk?" Something in her voice sounded desperate.**

**"Sure." I wanted to know if she was ok, but I wasn't going to ask just yet.**

**We walked for a pretty long time. The whole time I was thinking about how I was going to ask her what was wrong. She is my Bella. I care a lot for her, and I never want to see her hurt. When something is wrong I can just feel it. It's like I have a Bella radar. I know it sounds silly but it's true.**

**"Jake, is something wrong?" That was the first time either of us had said anything. **

**"No... Well yes. But not with me." I guess the only way to find out if something is wrong is just to ask her. "Bella, are you OK? I mean physically OK?" I knew something was up. I could see the bruises on her arms and neck.**

**She looked shocked. She had thought that during he time Edward was gone that she had gotten good at hiding her emotions. But i always knew. I always saw right through the mask that she would put on. **

**"Jake," she said, "I can't tell you what's wrong yet. But I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you and you will always be my best man." She had fear and sorrow in her voice. That really scared me. She knew something was going to happen, and yet she wouldn't tell me. All i could really do was what she wanted. She would tell me on her own time, when she was ready.**

**"Ok Bella. But tell me soon. Whatever it is I can help you. I'm always here. I love you." When I said that last part, I knew she could never have those feelings for me. But i had them for her. I would always be waiting.**

**"I know Jake, I know. And thank you." She hesitated for a minute then she spoke again. "Um... What time is it?" Such a simple question, but in her eyes was undeniable fear.**

**"Um. 5:00. I think." It hit me right then. We had been walking for hours and it only felt like minutes. "Wow. We should get back." The whole walk back to the house was just as silent as before. **

**As soon as we got back, we found Billy and Charlie in an argument. My dad looked so worried and outraged at the same time. They stopped the moment they saw us. "Let's go Bella!" Charlie yelled. I wanted to step in front of her and just protect her. But I knew I couldn't.**

**"OK." Bella said, scared and timid. "Bye Jake, Billy."**

**"Bye." Both me and my dad said at the same time.**

**"COME ON BELLA!" Charlie yelled again.**

**"Coming!"**

**With that she ran out of my house to her dad's car. I waited until they drove away. As soon as they were out of sight i turned around absolutely pissed.**

**"What the hell happened?"**

**"Um. Charlie has been abusing Bella." When he said that I froze. Bella? My Bells? Sweet and innocent Bella? "He told me it was cause he wanted her to be with you. That it would be better for her." I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But... Jake I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to day anything. You have to tell the Cullen's."**

**Wait. Why was he apologizing? "Dad, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."**

**"Jake," he took a deep breath then continued. "After Charlie told me the reason was because of you, I accidentally told him that Edward is a vampire." **

**At that moment i felt the whole world come crashing down around me. I knew Bella was in danger. Imense danger.**

**"Dad..." I couldn't say anymore. I just blacked out.**

***END CHAPTER***

**AN. It was a little weird writing in JPOV. I'm sorry if I didn't do a good job at it. Remember that this is my first story. I would appreciate some reviews. Oh and for my next story I am thinking about doing a song fic. let me know what you think.**

**.-loveforedward-.**


	5. Heartache Bpov

**Chapter 4- Heartache (Bpov)**

**The whole ride home was hell. By the time we got home i had a huge gash on my forehead from all the times he slapped me and my head hit the window.**

**I had to call Edward. I had to leave...now. Something was going to happen, and I didn't feel like being around when it did.**

**"Bella," Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder so I couldn't walk away.**

**"What?" I sniffled. I couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming and coming. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to leave and never come back. Charlie, this monster, wasn't my dad anymore.**

**"Your breaking up with that **_**freak**_** tonight!" I couldn't breathe. I knew he would hurt me if i didn't but.. I just couldn't.**

**"Dad, we're engaged." That set him off. His face went bright red.**

**"If you don't I will tell the whole world what the Cullen freaks are!" That stopped me dead in my tracks. Even if I did leave with Edward, Charlie still knows. And without me here there is nothing stopping him from telling. I was stuck. i just couldn't get away.**

**"O-OK... Dad." I was heart broken. I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my...existence. But i loved him and his family too much to put them at risk. There was no other choice that I could make. I had to keep Edward safe.**

**"Good girl." Charlie was pleased. "Now go call him." He slapped me once more. I ran upstairs. i had to get this over with. I had to make sure he believed me when I said that I didn't love him anymore. Talk about Deja Vu.**

**I picked up the phone and dialed that familiar number. I heard that heavenly voice just after the first ring.**

**"Bella?" As soon as he said my name I started to sob.**

**"Bella! Bella what's wrong? Did that dog hurt you?"**

**"No...Edward," I whispered so low I thought **_**he**_** didn't even hear me.**

**"Then what's wrong love?" He was wonderful. He really cared and loved me. And here I was about to break his heart.**

**I took a deep breath and got it over with. "Edward. This isn't going to work. Your right, I need something more. I'm going to want children and you can't give me that. I'm so, so sorry Edward."**

**I wanted to tell him that i loved him so bad. I wanted him to just take me away and never come back... I wanted him.**

**"Bella... I... I understand. I will always love you. Be careful. Goodbye." And with that he hung up. I was never going to hear his beautiful voice again. I was never going to feel his cool, hard arms wrap around me ever again. Never hear his lullaby... His lullaby that he wrote me filled my head. I wen to my bed and curled up in a ball. "I love you Edward." I whispered.**

**I just let the melody consume me and drifted off to sleep.**

***End chapter***


	6. Heartache Epov

**Chapter 4- Heartache (Epov)**

**I was pacing my room waiting for her to call. She had gone over to Jacob's today and i still haven't heard from her. The whole time we were out hunting I couldn't focus, stop thinking about her.**

**To make matters worse, Alice had a vision but she wouldn't tell me what it was. She was even blocking her mind. As soon as she came back into reality she grabbed Rose and took off.**

**This was torture. Not hearing Bella's voice or to have her safe in my arms.**

**I was just about to call her when my phone rang. "Bella?" I wanted to know if it was her. As soon as I said her name she started crying. Something must've happened. She was crying so hard. I started to get angry.**

**"Bella! Bella what's wrong? Did that dog hurt you?" I swear to god, if that mutt layed one paw on her, I'm going to tear him appart, limb by limb.**

**"No...Edward." For once even **_**I **_**had a hard time hearing her. She was in pain. I can feel it. I just wanted to go to her and make it all better.**

**"Then what's wrong love?"**

**"Edward this isn't going to work. You're right, i need something more. I'm going to want children and you can't give that to me. I'm so, so sorry Edward."**

**I couldn't move. I was crushed. Broken. Like I had been set on fire and left to burn. The pain was unbearable. But could I deny my angel what she wanted? **

**"Bella...I...I understand" i couldn't even talk right. I loved her so much. "I will always love you. Be careful. Goodbye." I hung up and fell to the floor. The reason for my being was now gone. She didn't want me anymore. I had to give her what she wanted. But it still hurt.**

**Right then I decided i was going to leave... for good.**

***end chapter***


	7. Suffering

**Chapter 5- Suffering (Bpov)**

**3 weeks had passed. The Cullens left without a single word to me... Well except Rose.**

***FLASHBACK***

**I was curled up in a ball on my bed crying my eyes out when i felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist. **_**Oh no, please let it not be him. **_**I turned around to see Rose. "Rose" i breathed. What was she doing here? She should have left with the rest of them. **

**"Bella, you don't have to do this. Call him, tell him what's been going on. We can help you." I knew that she was just trying to help, but she didn't know the whole story.**

**"Rose, Charlie knows. He knows and he threatened to tell everyone if i didn't break up with him. I'm trying to keep you and your family safe. It's alright. Please go. Don't tell anyone...please." I still had tears running down my face. How could I do this?**

**"Bella, you **_**are**_** family. We can help. Just let us. Please. For you... For Edward." When she said his name my heart broke even more. How could i do this to him? **

**"Rose, please don't tell anyone. I love you. I love Edward. I'm doing this for hm. I'll figure something out."**

**"Fine Bella. But if you need **_**anything**_** just call me."**

**"Thanks Rose." Before she left she kissed me on the head and told me that everything would be fine. **

***END FLASHBACK***

**Charlie hasn't hit me since Edward left. It's as if everything went back to normal. Well I should say normal for everyone else. i went back to that zombie like state. Charlie didn't care though. He let me be.**

**I haven't heard from Jake though. I needed to tell him. maybe he could help. He was my sun once, he could be my sun again.**

**What have i done? But... Edward couldn't possibly believe that I didn't love him anymore... Could he?**

* * *

**(Jpov)**

**Its been 3 weeks and i still couldn't find the Cullens. When I had woken up that day I called Sam to tell him that I would be gone for a while.**

***FLASHBACK***

**I still couldn't believe Charlie was abusing Bella. She is his daughter. How could he do suck a thing? I knew what she was going to do. The only thing she could do to protect him... She was going to leave him.**

**Right then I made my choice. I was going to go after the Cullens and tell them what has actually been going on.**

**"Jake, what are you doing?" **

**"I'm calling Sam." I had no clue what Sam was going to say but I was going to go.**

**"Hello?" Sam answered on the first ring. I explained the whole story to him. I was going to go regardless of what he said. **

**"Go Jake. Bella needs them back. We'll keep an eye on her while you're gone."**

**"Thanks Sam." After that I yelled bye to my dad and took off running.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**I just had to go to them and tell them the truth. Right now I was on the outskirts of Denali, Alaska... Wait, didn't Bella once say that the Cullens had "family" here? **

**That's it! I will find them! **

**With that I took off running again.**

**

* * *

******

**(Epov)**

**Its been 3 weeks, and I've been thinking about Bells the whole time. It hurts just as bad as when i left her. But somehow it's easier. This time I know she's happy.**

**I still wanted to be with her more than anything. She was my reason for living- if you call this living -she is my reason for everything.**

**Alice and Rose have been out lately. Neither of them would talk to me. I kept on telling them that this is what Bella wants. They just wouldn't listen.**

**When we first left, Rosalie actually went back to Bella. She said that there was "Some unfinished business to sort out."**

**i want to go check on her so bad. Would Bella be mad? Would she be happy to see me? Something did confuse me though. Why did she start sobbing on the phone? **

**I couldn't dwell on stuff like that. Every little thing reminded me of her. It was like i couldn't get away from her- not that I wanted to -but I just wanted to be at peace. **

**Maybe if i knew she was happy I could be happy. UGH! NO! I can't DO that! I want her. I crave her. But if this is what she wants then OK. I told her I would give her everything and anything she wanted. So if that meant me leaving, then so be it.**

**"Edward?!" Ugh as if my life couldn't get any worse. Tanya decided she was going to try and get closer to me. She was constantly thinking of he stupidest ways to get me to notice her. She just didn't see the beauty of Bella.**

**There was a knock at my door. Being as i didn't talk anymore, I couldn't tell her to go away. So she just walked in. **

**"Eddie, come out and play with me." I let out a sigh. There was no escaping it.**

**"Tanya, go away. I love Bella. Not you. It will never be you." I said each word slow so she could understand. **

**"Eddie," I really hated that nickname. "She's gone. She's not even worth it. She's just a plain human." She said it like it should be obvious.**

**I let out a growl. She couldn't possibly believe that. could she? "Tanya! She is NOT plain!" I sneered the word. "She is so much more extravagant, gorgeous, beautiful, words cannot possibly describe her! And for you to say PLAIN! You are the plain one!" **

**She looked so shocked. She staggered back. She was about to argue. And telling where this conversation was heading I snapped. "Tanya you stupid WHORE! Don't you dare say anymore. Now get the FUCK out of my room." She didn't even think twice. She ran out of my room so fast that even to be she looked like a blur.**

**People could say what they wanted about me but you leave my Bella alone! I couldn't believe I actually said that to her. I always acted like a gentelman. Especially to women. I knew I should appologize, but I just can't. Not right now at least. **

**There was a knock at the front door.I sighed and got up. Nobody else was home, so i was the only one who could answer it. The person at the door was the last person i would ever expect seeing here.**

***END CHAPTER***


	8. Help Jpov

**Chapter 6: Help (Jpov)**

**I finally reached the house. I knew I had the right house because of the reeking stench. I quickly phased and got dressed.**

**I took a deep breath (through my mouth) and walked up to the door. Shouldn't they have heard me by now? Oh well, maybe they were out hunting. I shuddered at the thought...**

**I reached up and knocked on the door. I was praying that someone was home. Bella needed help...**

**I didn't expect Edward to open the door. But sure enough there he was, standing in the door way.**

**The look on his face was pure shock. He looked terrible. I knew how painful it was for Bella to be separated from him. He must have it twice as bad.**

**"Jacob" he breathed. I could tell he was confused. But I needed the whole family to be here when I told them.**

**"Edward, where is everybody? It's important!" it was like he wasn't comprehending what i was saying. "Edward! Seriously! This is important. It involves your life."**

**"My life is over Jake." I was getting frustrated. He just wasn't getting it. Luckily Carlisle and Esme walked in at that moment.**

**"Jake?" Carlise asked.**

**"I need to talk to you and your family...now." **

**"Well of course. One moment." Finally! Someone was getting it!**

**I saw Jasper and Emmett walk in. Along with 3 other female vamps.**

**"Come Jake." They led me to the living room where they all took a seat.**

**"Where is Rosalie and Alice?" I didn't really have the time to wait for them but they all needed to hear this.**

**"Um." Jasper started to say, "They left for a while."**

**That surprised me. The Cullens usually stuck together. "OK well this can't wait. Bella is in trouble!" I heard all of them gasp and Edward looked like he was going to rip someones head off. "Edward, you need to know that she still loves you. She only broke up with you for your safety." I turned to the whole family. "for all of your safety."**

**The girl with the strawberry blond hair snickered. I just pretended that i didn't hear that. "Jake," I turned my head to Emmett. "What's wrong with my little sis?" From the corner of my eye i saw Edward flinch.**

**"OK, everyone please stay calm." I took a deep breath and just let it out. "Charlie has been abusing her and he and my dad got in a fight and y dad accidentally told him that you guys are vampires and he threatened to tell everyone what you are unless Bella broke up with you and I feel horrible because the abuse all started over me cause Charlie wants Bella to be with me but she said no cause she loves you and that's the whole story." **

**I was breathing hard, I said that all in one breath. **

**The look on everybodies faces was horror. Emmett slammed his fists on the table and ran out of the room. Jasper cussed and left also. Esme started to dry sob while Carlisle held her. The two blond ones were sad. Edward was... Well he was frozen. The strawberry blond however started laughing.**

**everyone turnned to look at her. "That...pathetic...human." she barley chocked out. i started shaking.**

**"See I told you Eddie that she wasn't worth it." **

**I was going to rip her head off. How could she say something like that?! **

**Right when Edward was about to lunge, Alice walked in. **

**"IT'S GONE! I CAN'T SEE! SHE DISAPPEARED!" **

**I knew she was talking about Bella. But I thought the reason she couldn't see was because of me.**

**That's when Edward hit the floor. I started panaking. "What's going on?!" **

**"Bella...She is going to die." Alice gasped out.**

**No no NO! That can't happen! "When Alice? When?"**

**I knew it would be just a matter of time before Charlie would do something to really hurt her.**

**"Alice...I ... I can't." Edward barley whispered. **

**"Edward you have to it's the only way she will live. She wants this." That's when it all started to click. If we got there too late they would have to change her...**

**"LETS GO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing when Bella might die.**

**"But..." Edward never got a chance to answer because Emmett and Jasper stormed back in the room. **

**"No Edward! She is our little sister! We can't let her die! We'll go without you!" Emmett was mad... Extremely mad.**

**"Edward, I love her too. I still feel horrible about what happened. But she already acknowledged the fact that being around us was going to be dangerous. You miss her, I can feel it all the time. Lets go get her back." Jasper said all of this with so much emotion. At that moment I realised just how much this family loves her. **

**"No Eddie! Stay with me. Don't go to her. She's just human anyways. You can't possibly love her." That stupid slut of a vampire was starting to REALLY piss me off! But it looked like I wasn't the only one. The look on Edward's face was pure loathing. He hates her just as much as I do, if not more. **

**"Tanya you BITCH! I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU! Stay the fuck away from me. i swear to god I will rip your head off myself!" I just had to smile. The perfect, geneltman, Edward Cullen waslosing his cool. I think this is the first time he has cussed out loud.**

**"You stupid mutt! What the hell are you smiling about?! If you wouldn't have come he would never have found out about Charlie abusing Bella. When she called i just..." **

**"What! She called?" With that Edward lunged at her. I was shocked. I wasn't able to comprehend what was actually happening. Jasper and Emmett were holding Edward back while the two blonds were holding Tanya back.**

**The blonde with the shoulder length hair spoke first. "Go everybody. We'll keep Tanya here. Go."**

**With that everyone bolted out the door and it was a race to save Bella.**

* * *

**(Bpov)**

**I've been a lot more defiant lately which has led to a more severe beating. Every night I would make dinner, be called a whore then get beaten. If I was lucky I wouldn't get knocked out and I could go up to bed.**

**I am so tired of this. I miss Edward so much. Every night I cry because if he were here he could do something about this.**

**Tonight was the night. I'm going to call the number that Rose gave me to call. I hurried up to my room and grabbed the phone. Could I do this? Would she be mad that I'm calling? I guess it's time to find out. I took a deep breath and dialed the number.**

**"Hello?" a beautiful voice answered.**

**"Uh hi? Who am I speaking to?" I expected it to be Rose.**

**"Uh this is Tanya. Who is this?"**

**"Bella, this is Bella. Uh is rose there?"**

**"No. She is not Bella." She said my name like it was a dirty word. "And he's not interested anymore so don't call again!" **

**"Um.." but all I got was the dial tone. Well there goes my only hope. I broke down crying. I was never going to escape this!**

**"Bella! What the hell are you doing?" Great Charlie was home now. Better go down accept my nightly beating. **

**As soon as i was going to get up Charlie came through my door. "D...Dad."**

**"You stupid whore! Where is my dinner?" But i never got a chance to answer. He jumped at me and started hitting me. I knew better than to fight back. So usually when he beat me me I went to my happy place, I went to Edward.**

***END CHAPTER* **


	9. Flight Epov

**A/N:**Today is my Birthday!!! :D I am now 16, and I thought... What better way to celebrate it than to ud? Thanks to all the people that have added my story to their favorites and to those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me! I have a few ideas for my next story... but any input is welcome!

Thank you! 3 Ariel!

**CHAPTER 7- FLIGHT (EPOV)**

**I can't believe my precious Bella was being hurt. And by her own father. I was furious! I wish I could have been there to take her away from all of that, but she told me she no longer loved me. Would she be mad at me for interfering with her private life?**

**I don't care. I was going to protect her no matter what. I love her so much. I would give anything for her.**

**We were running to the airport. We would get there a whole lot faster this way. I needed to help her... now. We finally arrived at the airport and booked the first flight to Seattle. Now the only thing keeping me from her was waiting on the flight.**

**It was Jasper, Emmett and Alice all sitting with and Carlisle ant then me and Jake. I was so anxious to get off the ground and get closer to my love. **

**Jake gave me a little nudge. I looked over to him, "Remember Edward, she loves you. I wouldn't be here if she didn't. I know she wants you to help her. The call she made proves it."**

**I heard what he was saying, but I couldn't be sure. She told me she didn't want to be with me. "Jake, she told me she didn't want me. I..." **

**"She was threatened! she would never not want you!" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Please, just believe me."**

**"Ok." I knew I didn't really have another choice. It made my heart soar to hear that she still loves me. Maybe she really does.**

**Just that thought got me more anxious to see how she's doing. I closed my eyes and blocked out everybodies thoughts. I just wanted it to be me and Bella.**

**The next time I opened my eyes, we were landing in Seatle. We got off the plane and took off running. Jake met up with the rest of the pack and said that they would meet us there.**

**I briefly caught a glimpse of what Sam was thinking. What did he mean by I wonder how her plan is going to work"? I didn't have much time to dwell on that. I just wanted to get to my Bella.**

**We finally arrived in Forks when we decided to go to our old house to plan. We got to our drive way when the scent hit me. It was Rosalie's and... Bella's? I took off running so fast that everything was a blur.**

**I busted through the door and went straight to my room. there sitting on my -our- bed was my beautiful angel crying in my sisters arms. She still hadn't seen me. The look Rosalie gave me was so outraged. If I were human I would be running away right now. **_**He needs to DIE! **_**She thought. I merely nodded. My dead heart reached out to her. It should have been me holding her. Not Rosalie.**

**Why was Rosalie here? How did she know what was going on? She must have read the look on my face because what she thought told me everything I needed to know. **_**She told me a long time ago Edward. I promised I wouldn't tell.**_** She told Rosalie? Out of all the people she told her?**

**"He doesn't love me anymore." Bella breathed. "I don't blame him. I was the one who told him to leave." All the pain that I've ever experienced was nothing compared to the pain I felt at that moment. How could she think that? I didn't love her anymore? Was she crazy? i would always love her no matter what! The only reason why I left was cause she asked me to. I left for her. If I didn't love her I would never have left. **

**"Bella, he loves you. We all love you." She was trying to comfort her but it wasn't working, and I know why. "Bella love," it felt so good to talk to her, "I love you." She never looked up, she just sobbed some more. "Great! Now I'm hearing him!" She thought that she was imagining me. Ah I see why. She had told me the last time I left she heard my voice. **

**"No love, look at me." I flew to her side and pulled her face up to look at me. Rosalie graciously handed her over to me and left the room. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped. I just put my arms around her and held her close. We stayed like that for a while. I just let her ruin my shirt with her tears. I didn't care, I had her back in my arms.**

**"Bella love, I'm here and I'm going to help. I promise." She chocked out one more sob and looked up at me. Her eyes were full of fear. How could I have not seen it before? It seems so obvious now. "E..Edward. I', so sorry. It was all to protect you." It seems kind of ironic. I left her to protect her, she left em to protect me.**

**"Shh. It's OK. I love you so much. It's OK, I understand." She's been through o much in the last two years. She's so strong. But someone like her shouldn't ever have to go through that.**

**"Edward. I love you so much. I don't want to be here anymore, but i can't leave when Charlie knows your secret." She looked down and started crying again. Just like her to take all the blame. She didn't do anything wrong. Neither did Billy. I put one finger under her chin and pulled her face up so I could kiss her.**

**When our lips touched I felt that spark that would ignite every time we touched. Oh how I missed her warm, plump lips. It saddened me to know her lips would never be pink again after the change, nor will she blush ever again. Yes, I had decided to change her. I loved her too much to ever live without her. Selfish, what a selfish creature I am. **

**I felt her pull away gasping for air. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit. How could i forget that she needed to breathe? "Sorry love. I forgot." She looked up at me with the slightest smirk, it was so sexy. "It's OK Edward. I enjoy kissing you." Then out of nowhere she tackled me and was kissing me all over again. I was in heaven.**

***END CHAPTER***

**A/N:**OK so pretty much from here on is a little blurry. I have it written out but I'm not sure if I like it. go ahead and send me some ideas

3 Ariel


End file.
